deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Dead Rising 2: Case West
Dead Rising 2: Case West is an Xbox 360-exclusive DLC game that takes place after the events of Dead Rising 2, which was announced at the Tokyo Game Show by Keiji Inafune. This game features Chuck Greene and Frank West working side-by-side in a factory like setting. It was released on December 27th 2010. As taken from Capcom-Europe's announcement: "In co-op mode, Xbox LIVE Gold members will see the two protagonists delve deeper into the reasons behind the Fortune City outbreak and provide further links to the Willamette incident." The Xbox LIVE exclusive provides an epilogue for Dead Rising 2. ''As of yet, Capcom have not announced any further DLC for the game. (MTV) Gameplay The Combo Weapons system and co-op return from ''Dead Rising 2. The photography aspect from Dead Rising also returns in Case West. New weapons and weapon combinations are also available, as well as new costumes.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AzxfIKdMygY Survivors also appear, however they do not need to be taken to a Safe House, as they work in the facility and know their way around. Frank is non-playable unless you are the client of an online game. Story O jogo comça quando ele quer dar o cú,depois ele dá de novo,e assim fica até o final,com ele dando o rabo direto. The man turns out to be none other than Frank West. Chuck is grateful, but Frank recognizes Chuck from the news and is hesitant to trust him. Chuck reiterates how Phenotrans caused the Vegas and Fortune City outbreaks and framed him for the latter. He also states that they killed Rebecca Chang. Frank is shocked by the news, mostly about Rebecca's death, revealing that Frank was an acquaintance of Rebecca's. After hearing enough, Frank admits to Chuck that he came to collect Rebecca to investigate a Phenotrans facility west of Fortune City, based on a tip he was given by a source. Frank agrees to let Chuck tag along, but warns him that if he finds out that Chuck had something to do with the outbreak, there could be serious consequences. Chuck reluctantly accepts and again stresses that he is innocent. Before they leave, Frank's watch beeps, reminding him to give himself a dose of Zombrex, owing to the infection he contracted in Willamette five years ago. Using the vents, Chuck and Frank infiltrate the facility and contact Frank's source. They fight their way through a container of zombies and kill the Security Guards managing the Shipping Office. From there Frank and Chuck communicate with Frank's source via a computer and a camera through which the source is watching both of them. The source directs them through several tasks and is eventually revealed to be Isabela Keyes. Isabela was being forced to work for Phenotrans after they stole her research on a cure, she was trying to make Zombrex synthetic in the least. The reunion is interrupted by the director of Phenotrans; a wheelchair-bound woman named Marian Mallon, who announces that a cure has existed for some time, herself being a subject to it. Marian sends in some guards to capture Isabela, but she uses the distractions to gun down one of the guards. Isabela is then knocked unconscious by The Commander; Harjit Singh, who is then defeated by Chuck and Frank and killed by Queens. Marian activates the self-destruct sequence and escapes alive, with Isabela, while Chuck and Frank evacuate the facility before its destruction. As they watch over the burning facility, Chuck ponders on the fact that a cure exists, that he could cure his daughter with, but Frank says that it could have been a lie. Frank's watch beeps, indicating his next dose of Zombrex is due. He remembers discarding it in the facility, but Chuck, having picked it back up, gives the Zombrex to Frank, stating that the world needs him. Endings Ending A: The true ending, in which Chuck and Frank complete all cases an uncover the conspiracy behind Phenotrans, learning that Isabela Keyes is working for them, and that a cure exists. They later escape before the facility self-destructs with evidence to clear Chuck's name, though Chuck is convinced nobody will believe them. 'Ending B: '''Chuck and Frank fail to complete a required task on time, and are seen jogging into the loading bay, where they are apprehended by two armed guards. Frank sarcastically remarks "Oh, fantastic", they surrender and are handcuffed. Survivors In ''Case West, ''the only survivors to be found are Phenotrans scientists, and as such, they are able to navigate through the facility and find their own escape route without Chuck's guidance. However, to save the survivor and get them to escape, Chuck may still have to fulfill certain requirements, such as bringing them a specific item, or clearing their way of zombies. Nine survivors are savable: *Hernando Arisa *Lisa Hersey *Regina Dee *Alicia Hobbes *Allie Jack *Mizuki Tanahara *Jerry Sampson *Dean Templeton *Robert Staymore Trivia *Chuck can also wear Frank's clothes from ''Dead Rising, but Frank cannot wear Chuck's outfit. *This is the only game in the Dead Rising series that has no victims (characters that cannot be saved). Gallery Dead Rising 2 Case West zombies.png|Zombies Dead Rising 2 Case West Chuck with wrench.png|Chuck with a wrench. Dead Rising 2 Case West Chuck with shotgun.png|Chuck with a shotgun. Dead Rising 2 Case West Chuck with katana.png|Chuck with a katana. Dead Rising 2 Case West Chuck with gun.png|Chuck with a Security AR. Dead Rising 2 Case West Chuck and Frank.png|Chuck and Frank staring down at a Phenotrans' facility. Dead Rising 2 Case West Chuck.png|Chuck. CaseWest_04.jpg|Frank West's appearance in Case West. CaseWest 11.jpg|Frank photographing blueprints to the facility. CaseWest 05.jpg|Frank's camera view. CaseWest 03.jpg|Chuck's camera view. CaseWest 02.jpg|Frank and Chuck, armed. Frank&Chuck.jpg|Frank & Chuck fighting side by side CaseWest 01.jpg|Chuck can also take photos with his own camera. External Links *Capcom-Europe *MTV *Kotaku *Joystiq Category:Games Category:Dead Rising 2: Case West